1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin film transistor liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a pixel structure of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is mainly constructed by TFT array substrate, color filter array substrate and liquid crystal layer between the two substrates. In general, the TFT array substrate includes a plurality of pixels, wherein each pixel includes a TFT and a pair of pixel electrodes.
The process of fabricating the conventional pixel structure of TFT LCD usually includes five masking processes. In general, the first masking process is adopted for defining a first metal layer to form scan lines and gate component of thin film transistors. The second masking process is adopted for defining channel layer and ohmic contact layer of the thin film transistors. The third masking process is adopted for defining a second metal layer to form data lines and source/drain component of thin film transistors. The fourth masking process is adopted for patterning the passivation layer. The fifth masking process is adopted for patterning the transparent conductive layer to form the pixel electrodes.
Recently, the size of the TFT LCD panel is gradually increasing as the process fabricating of the TFT LCD is being progressively developed. However, a variety of problems such as the reduction in the fabrication yield and yield rate with the increasing size of the TFT LCD panel. It is noted that, these problems may be improved by simplifying the process. Therefore, it is highly desirable to reduce the number of masking processes of the TFT LCD, i.e., and thereby reduce the number of exposure processes and increase the yield rate, and to reduce the fabrication time and the fabrication cost.